Michael Giacchino
Michael Giacchino is the Emmy Award-winning, Academy Award-winning, and Grammy Award-winning composer who scored the music for 's . Giacchino has received a Grammy Award nomination for his [[Star Trek (soundtrack)|score to Star Trek]]. http://www.grammy.com/grammy_awards/52nd_show/list.aspx He also won a Las Vegas Film Critics Award and was nominated by the Online Film Critics Society of America for Star Trek. He is also working as composer on , http://www.comingsoon.net/news/movienews.php?id=84605 and is consulting on the 2013 video game.http://uk.ign.com/articles/2012/08/20/star-trek-how-to-make-a-movie-tie-in-thats-good Giacchino has worked with Star Trek director-producer J.J. Abrams for many years. He wrote music for Abrams' television series Alias, Lost, What About Brian, Six Degrees, and Fringe, as well as the 2006 Paramount film Mission: Impossible III, which Abrams directed and co-wrote. Early life Michael Giacchino was born in Riverside, New Jersey, on 10 October 1967. He attended New York City's School of Visual Arts, where he majored in film production. After graduating from the School of Visual Arts, Giacchino began studying music composition at the Julliard School. During this time, he worked at Disney's New York publicity office which ultimately led him to a job in the feature film publicity department at Walt Disney Studios in Burbank, California, working as an assistant producer for the company's video game division, Disney Interactive. He continued studying and practicing music, however, and by 1998, he was working as a composer at the video game company DreamWorks Interactive. Career Video games and theme attractions Among Giacchino's earliest scoring work was DreamWorks Interactive's video game adaptation of the 1997 film The Lost World: Jurassic Park, the first PlayStation console title to feature an original live orchestral score. His subsequent video game scores include the Medal of Honor series (also from DreamWorks Interactive) and titles for the Call of Duty franchise. In 2005, Giacchino composed the on-board soundtrack, referred to as "SOBAT" by Walt Disney Imagineering, for , located at . Giacchino composed one more SOBAT for both and 's versions of which both re-opened and opened respectively in the same year. Television Giacchino began his collaboration with J.J. Abrams when the producers of Alias, who were fans of Giacchino's video game soundtrack work, contacted Giacchino to compose the music for their series. When Abrams and Damon Lindelof co-created Lost, they once again hired Giacchino to compose their show's music. For his work on Lost, Giacchino won the 2005 Emmy Award for Outstanding Music Composition for a Series (Dramatic Underscore). Giacchino continued his collaboration with Abrams on the short-lived series What About Brian and Six Degrees, and is currently writing music for Fringe, the science fiction television series created by Abrams and Star Trek writers/executive producers Alex Kurtzman and Roberto Orci. In addition to his 2005 Emmy win, Giacchino earned another Emmy nomination that year for his work on the song "I'm With You" from the 2005 television special The Muppets' Wizard of Oz. He was again nominated for an Emmy Award in the category Outstanding Music Composition For A Series (original Dramatic Score) for the episode of Lost entitled "The Constant." http://cdn.emmys.tv/awards/2008pte/60thpte_noms.php This was his third Emmy nomination and his second for Lost. Giacchino served as music director for the 81st Annual Academy Awards ceremony, which was held at the Kodak Theatre on 22 February 2009. The event was the first live telecast Giacchino has conducted. http://www.google.com/hostednews/ap/article/ALeqM5hB4HbmUtTFHcJKBmfdAHzPSuxLIAD94GS3N80 Film In 2004, Giacchino scored the music for Pixar's hit animated film The Incredibles. He earned numerous awards and nominations for this score, including two Grammy Award nominations (for Best Score Soundtrack Album For Motion Picture, Television Or Other Visual Media, and Best Instrumental Composition). In 2006, he composed the music for J.J. Abrams' feature directorial debut, Mission: Impossible III. Giacchino again collaborated with Pixar Studios on the 2007 film Ratatouille. Giacchino was nominated for an Academy Award in the Best Original Score category for his work on this film. He also won an Annie for Best Music in an Animated Feature Production and a Grammy Award for Best Score - Soundtrack Album For Motion Picture, Television Or Other Visual Media for his Ratatouille score. http://annieawards.org/35thwinners.html http://www.grammy.com/GRAMMY_Awards/ Other films for which Giacchino has composed music include the 2005 films Sky High and The Family Stone. He also wrote the brief musical cue in the hit Abrams-produced monster movie Cloverfield. In 2008, Giacchino composed the music for the ' live-action adaptation of the 1960s animated series Speed Racer. More recently, he composed the music for Pixar's 2009 film Up and for the film adaptation of 1970s television series Land of the Lost. He received three Grammy Award nominations for Up, winning two of them. His work on Up also earned Giacchino a for Best Original Score - Motion Picture, an Academy Award for Best Original Score, and a Saturn Award for Best Music. http://www.saturnawards.org/nominations.html External links * Music by Michael Giacchino * * de:Michael Giacchino es:Michael Giacchino it:Michael Giacchino Category:Composers Category:Academy Award nominees Category:Memory Alpha articles related to Star Trek (sequel) production